


Samuel Seabury and the Case of the Increasingly Odd Roommate

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam arrives at college and meets his new roommate. Although Sam is quite certain that he and his roommate will end up being close friends, there are some things about him that are strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um so yeah??? Instead of me finishing/writing another chapter for one of the many other fics I have in progress I started another one. I'm a fucking genius *sarcasm* I swear I'll try to write more for my other fics soon  
> So anyways hope you enjoy and if you do please leave a comment or kudos, they make my day ^u^ Thanks for reading!

Sam walked up to his dorm room, pulling his suitcase full of clothes behind him. He had moved his stuff up before and was now finishing up. He had said goodbye to his parents soon after he had arrived and now he was looking nervously at his door. He could hear some pop song blaring through the speakers so his roommate had to be on the other side. Sam took a deep breath and turned the door knob, preparing himself for whatever may come.

A man who must've been a bit older than him was standing on a bed, hanging up posters while humming along with the music. He was already tall and imposing, the bed just added to his already impressive height. The man looked over at Sam and grinned and Sam swore that his heart stopped for a moment. His smile was the brightest that Sam had ever seen and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of sky blue. His hair was dirty blond and perfectly styled.

The man jumped off of his bed and walked over to Sam, offering his hand. "Hi, I'm George. Are you Sam?"

Sam nodded, swallowing and shaking George's hand. "Samuel Seabury." He offered him a timid smile.

"George Frederick." George returned his smile and Sam noticed that he had a bit of an accent. It was extremely endearing.

"And you're a freshman?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"Yup!" George grinned. "First year at college. Although I did happen to take a gap year. Two actually." He smiled sheepishly. "I got to see so many different places!"

"What really? You must be rich!" Sam said incredulously.

"I don't mean to brag, but…" George flashed a smile in a manner that insinuated that he did mean to brag.

"Wow." Sam's eyes seemed to sparkle. "That's incredible! Where did you go?"

"Oh you know, a little here, little there. I visited some family I have in Germany and some friends from boarding school in France." George shrugged. "I think Germany and Switzerland were my favorites."

"That sounds amazing!" Sam exclaimed, eyes wide. "Um where are you from?"

"Oh I'm from London." George smiled. "You?"

"O-oh I'm just from a small town. You wouldn't have heard of it." Sam's face flushed. He suddenly realized that he was much much less interesting than his roommate. George had done so much with his life already, but Sam never did anything extraordinary.

Over the next several hours the two men got to know each other and Sam learned that he and his roommate were extremely different. Sam was a small town religious boy, George was an intellectual city boy. George was studying astrology, Sam was studying psychology. George admitted to being very promiscuous, while Sam was very much not. And George revealed that his interest lied with men rather than women, and Sam responded that his only interest in a man was his lord and savior Jesus Christ. George talked about his friends from all over and his journeys from England to Poland. Sam told him about his simple American lifestyle and his friends and family.

At one point Sam was almost afraid that George was flirting with him. He had been batting his eyelashes and making innuendos, but Sam quickly learned that he didn't even notice he was doing it.

They began discussing their classes, what they were looking forward to, what they were dreading. And Sam's mind wandered off a bit. He and George were extremely different, but Sam decided that they would be great friends. The best of friends.

"I'm going to a party tomorrow. You wanna come?" George asked, breaking Sam out of his silent reverie.

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh no." Sam shook his head quickly, mumbling out a series of words that didn't quite make sense. "Parties aren't exactly my thing." He said, shrugging. "I'd much prefer to stay in and ya know, read." He cleared his throat, feelin a bit awkward.

George offered him a huge smile. "Oh, of course! No worries!" He clapped Sam on the back, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "But before the end of the year, I'm going to drag you out to a party. And you're going to have the time of your life." George promised, winking at Sam before turning and going back to getting his stuff unpacked.

Sam felt his face redden slightly, although he couldn't exactly understand why he was getting so flustered. George was a bit intimidating, but he was very friendly. And he was conventionally attractive, but that was nothing really to fluster him. Perhaps it was the discussion of parties? Yes that seemed reasonable enough. That made sense. Sam nodded to himself before going to finish unpacking his own things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my guys, new chapter, hooray! Um yeah, sorry it's been a while, hope you like it and if you do I'd be honored to get comments or kudos, so um yeah, thanks, hope you like it!

Sam enjoyed getting to know people. He liked hearing the differing perspectives that different upbringings offered and the different stories you could hear from people. One day he just wanted to go around and write down every interesting story he heard, making sure to credit the person that told the story. Of course that was a goal for the future. At the moment he had classes to go to and tests to take and a roommate kissing a guy on a bed in their room. 

Sam squeaked, jumping backwards and closing the door again. "I erm, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that you had…" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Company." In all honesty there was no assurance that George was even able to hear him. 

But the door opened and the boy that George had been on top of was now rushing out of their room, his face very red. He looked back at George, "Call me!" He said softly, winking. 

George nodded, seeming rather nonchalant for someone who had just been interrupted. He sat up, looking at Sam with a half apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be coming home so soon." 

"No, no, it's fine." Sam assured him, walking in and setting his stuff down. "I just need a way for you to tell me when you have…guests over." Sam said, gesturing vaguely with his hands. 

"Um alright…I guess I could try to text you when I have boys over." George shrugged. 

"Okay, thank you." Sam nodded, a relieved smile coming across his face. 

"No problem." George shrugged again, flashing Sam a quick smile.

Sam felt his stomach do a flip, but he ignored it. "So was that your boyfriend?" 

"Oh god no." George responded, sounding vaguely insulted that Sam even thought of that. "I barely even know his name." 

"But he was on your…" Sam frowned, confused. His face reddened slightly as realization dawned on his face. "Oh." 

"That's sort of how I operate." George said with a shrug, falling backwards onto his bed. "I know, I know, please save me the little religious spiel about how I'm living in sin by being promiscuous and all that." 

"Erm well…while I don't exactly support being promiscuous," Sam began sitting down on his bed. "At the same time I don't think that I can judge. Only God can judge." 

George looked over at Sam with a smile. "So you're one of the real christians. Thank god." 

Sam cringed slightly. "Please don't say the lord's name in vain." 

"Yup, one of the real christians, thank gosh." George remarked seriously. 

Sam giggled at George. "So have you just been flirting with boys all morning or did you actually go to your classes?" 

"You wound me." George said. "I met him at my class, thank you very much. Although admittedly I do not look forward to seeing him there." He sighed.

"Why not?" Sam asked. "You seemed rather fond of him earlier." 

"Just…didn't feel right. Don't think I'll call him again unless I'm really desperate." George shrugged. 

"That's not really very nice, shouldn't you at least call him to explain?" Sam asked, a small frown crossing his face. 

George shrugged again. "Eh, I don't think I will. I'm sure he'll get it." 

"George, you could really hurt him." Sam insisted. 

"I doubt it." George scoffed. "He mentioned a girlfriend." 

Sam gasped. "Oh my!" 

George chuckled at Sam's reaction. "You don't have much experience with relationships do you, Sam?" He asked, getting off of his bed and walking over to Sam. He sat down and leaned against Sam's bed, looking over at Sam with a sort of expression that Sam didn't quite understand. 

"I…I had a girlfriend when I was in kindergarten." Sam said defensively. 

George laughed loudly, his eyes sparkling at Sam. "What was her name?" 

"M-Mary." Sam stuttered out, feeling flustered, but unsure why he was. 

"Was she good to you Sammy?" George asked, a small smirk coming onto his face.

Sam felt his heart beat speed up and his mouth go dry. "Well erm…she sorta forced me to be her boyfriend. She was my best friend and I loved her, but not like that. She just came up to me one day at recess and said I was her boyfriend. Nothing really changed though, we had held hands before that and she let me braid her hair." Sam smiled. "And sometimes when we were at her house we would play dress up. So…yes, I suppose she was good to me." 

George was smiling sincerely at Sam. "You're adorable you know that?" 

Sam cleared his throat, feeling his face redden. "I have been told before…by my mother and Mary and I was disinclined to believe them." 

"Are you disinclined to believe me?" George raised an eyebrow. 

"Perhaps." Sam said thoughtfully. "Will you shower me with meaningless praise or will you make comments about myself that you truly believe?" 

"What if I truly believe in the meaningless praise?" George inquired curiously. 

"Well pardon my language, but I think that would be a load of malarkey." Sam said, scoffing.

George let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back. "You really are cute."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so yeah it's been a while…sorry

Sam decided that he liked George, despite all of his many faults. Often times he came home at odd hours of the night drunk or buzzed and then he'd still be sleeping by the time that Sam woke up, so Sam did the nice thing and give him a blanket and make him waffles. Once Sam was even woken up at three am because George had been banging on their neighbors' door. So yes, George was quite reckless.

He was quite intelligent. One night, when he was completely sober, he pulled Same out onto the field in front of their dorm building and he just pointed out all the constellations and meteors and planets. He could go on for about an hour on almost any given topic. Sam had just laid there, listening to him. Sam had had his doubts about George, but he really did seem to be a good guy.

One night Sam even decided that if he liked boys, he would be head over heels for George. Of course he also decided that George was way out of his league, but this was all hypothetical so none of it truly mattered. Sam didn't think about it that much anyways. At least…he tried not to think about it. It was a bit difficult not to think about it with George always around him being beautiful and smart and nice.

Sam had noticed that George hadn't brought anymore boys back to the dorm since he walked in on him with the other. Sam didn't really think George stayed out long enough to pick up (and dispose of) guys either. Sam was a bit concerned that George thought he wasn't allowed to have boys over.

Sam approached him cautiously while George was working on an assignment for some math class. "Um…George?" He began timidly. "I noticed that you haven't brought any boys back."

"That's correct. I haven't." George responded, turning to look at Sam. "Were you hoping I would?" George raised an eyebrow.

"O-oh no!" Sam's face flushed. "No of course not…I was just confused. You do realize that you can bring boys over if you want, I just need a little heads up."

"Thank you for the offer, but I just haven't found anyone interesting lately. Or rather…I have and I can't move on." George looked pensive for a moment.

"Oh…well who is it?" Sam asked, maintaining a friendly smile.

George shrugged. "No one really. Well, no one that would ever be interested in me." He added.

Sam looked at George incredulously. "That's ridiculous! I can't imagine someone turning you down."

George smiled fondly at Sam. "Sammy, dearest, you forget that I'm gay, and most guys are straight."

"O-oh yeah." Sam nodded, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable so close to George. He didn't know why. George had been very clear with his sexuality from day one and Sam had always known it. Maybe it was just him saying it.

"Anyways." George stretched, yawning. "You doing anything fun tonight or studying like usual?" He asked laying his pencil down next to his neglected math homework.

"Actually I'm going out to dinner with our neighbor, Lafayette." Sam nodded in the direction of Laf's room. "His roommate and their friends are planning on getting drunk and prancing a frat house and he has a test tomorrow so he doesn't want to drink too much."

"Huh." George said thoughtfully. "He's in my American History class, seemed like the rebellious type. I'm surprised he's not going with them." He mused.

"Oh he was going to, but I scolded him." Sam shrugged.

George laughed. "That makes sense. You're such a good little conscience, Sammy." He complimented.

Sam knew the compliment didn't really mean anything, but he was still brimming with pride at the praise. "Are you doing anything tonight? If you have nothing to do you could come out with me and Lafayette?" Sam offered. He knew Lafayette might not get along well with George, but he wasn't really thinking about that at the time.

"Oh no thanks." George smiled at Sam. "I've got a paper to finish real quick and then a party that I promised to make an appearance at. Besides, the French and the British have never really gotten along and you know what they say, three's a crowd and all that." He shrugged.

"I thought that only really applied to romantic couples and I have no interest like that in Laf." Sam said quickly, uncertain as to why he wanted to assure George that he didn't feel that way.

"Oh I know you have no interest in him." George winked at Sam and Sam felt like his brain was malfunctioning.

"I'm uh…I'm straight." Sam said. "I like girls."

"I know." George responded simply, turning back to his homework. "I never implied otherwise."

Sam felt like he could argue against that, but he also realized that he likely wouldn't make much of a coherent argument. "I guess I'll see you later." Sam said, heading to the door.

"Don't forget your key." George reminded, before Sam was out.

"Be careful!" Sam responded, grabbing his key. He sighed, leaving his room and stepping over to his friend's room and knocking on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Sorry it's been so long and this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. I hope you enjoy it anyways, and if you do please leave a comment or kudos

Sam walked down the streets with Lafayette. "So what exactly were they doing when you left?" 

"They had started playing beer pong, except they didn't have a ping pong table, so John offered to lay down and they would have to try and bounce the ball into his mouth." Lafayette explained, making vague gestures as he did so. 

"How long have they been drinking?" Sam asked, astonished. 

"They just started." Lafayette laughed. "My friends are amusing." 

"That certainly is one way to put it." Sam mumbled, looking away. He didn't understand how Lafayette was so normal, but his friends were so abnormal. 

"So? How is your drunk doing?" Lafayette asked, smiling cheerfully. 

"My drunk?" Sam frowned, trying to think of who he meant. "You mean George? Oh he's fine, he's good." Sam nodded. "I'm surprised, he hasn't brought any boys back since the incident during the first week." Sam smiled with satisfaction. 

"That smile…could it be? Are you happy about that?" Lafayette asked with a gasp. 

"Well I do prefer not to walk in on my roommate on top of some stranger." Sam said with a shrug. 

"Oh? Well I suppose that makes sense." Lafayette shrugged. 

"Wait," Sam said, stopping in his tracks. "Why did you think I was happy?" He asked looking curiously at Laf. 

Laf shrugged again and Sam started walking again to keep up with him. "I just thought since he has a crush on you and all." 

Sam choked. He didn't know what he was choking on, but he could no longer breathe. "W-what?" He stuttered out once he regained the ability to do so. 

Laf looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "I thought he had a crush on you, does he not?" 

"N-no! Of course not! Where on earth did you get that idea?" Sam demanded. 

Lafayette shrugged again. "I don't know. The things you've told me about him, the few times I've seen him around you, things he's said. I thought it was obvious." 

Sam shook his head, heading into the restaurant they were going to. "Well it is not obvious, because it's not true." Sam walked up to the host and requested a table. 

"Have you asked him?" Lafayette asked while they stood to the side and waited for an available table. 

"No, I have not asked him. That would be ridiculous." Sam scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"But of course." Lafayette nodded. The host got their attention and led them to a table. Lafayette and Sam both sat down and received their menus before Laf spoke again. "He would never admire that he had a crush on you to you. You'd only just reject him because you don't like him like that." Laf said, putting air quotes around the word "don't." 

"I would reject him because I don't like him like that." Sam responded simply. "I just don't happen to swing that way." 

"Of course." Lafayette nodded. "I suppose you're old enough to declare your own sexuality. Anyways I'm sure you must be absolutely drowning in women." 

Sam's face reddened. "I-I don't date." He mumbled, looking down. 

"Celibate?" Laf asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I-I'm just waiting for the right person is all. I don't see the point in dating someone I'm not interested in." Sam said, clearing his throat. 

"Of course, of course." Lafayette nodded. "I see you're uncomfortable with this conversation, so I'll stop now." 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." 

The rest of the meal passed without incident. Sam's relationship status and his sexual preference not being brought up again. He and Lafayette finished their meal and they soon made their way back to their dorms. 

Sam frowned slightly, seeing a towel draped over the doorknob. He turned to Lafayette with a puzzled expression. "What could George have done to the knob that requires a towel?" Sam asked, cluelessly. 

Laf cleared his throat. "Um…Sammy actually that means…George has someone over." He explained, making a few small gestures. 

"Oh…oh." Sam said, looking down with a red face. "Good for him." He turned to look back up at Laf. "Well, Laf if it isn't too much trouble, could I stay with you for a bit?" 

"Of course." Laf nodded, leading Sam back to his room and walking in. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Sam said quickly. "Just a bit frustrated that he didn't even bother to text me or anything." He didn't know why, but for some reason Sam didn't feel alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ it's been a while hasn't it. Anyways sorry guys, thanks for reading, I love you all. Please leave a comment or kudos if you like it

George woke up to an empty bed, his partner from the night before having slipped away. His head was pounding or…no someone was knocking on the door, or both? He swung his feet over the side of his bed. Yep it was both. He groaned, struggling to get to his feet and opening the door. He blearily greeted the person before he noticed who it was. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Sam, you're getting home late. You get lucky last night?" 

"No, I did not get lucky. Nor do I plan to. And I thought that you planned to text me whenever you had someone over." Sam crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Look Sammy, I didn't mean to upset you, I just forgot." George shrugged, sitting back on his bed. 

Sam looked at him incredulously. "You're not gonna apologize?" 

"Apologize?" George raised an eyebrow. "Why should I apologize?" 

"For not telling me, not giving me a heads up and forcing me to sleep on the floor in Lafayette's room?" Sam said. 

"I didn't mean to. I drank a lot last night and I'm sure when I brought him back I wasn't exactly thinking about you." George said with a distasteful look over Sam. 

"I don't care." Sam snapped, ignoring the odd sadness that washed over him. "Just apologize please." 

"Why should I? This is my room, I should be able to have company over." George argued, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he was wrong and that he shouldn't be arguing, but Sam was being ridiculous. 

"It's my room as well!" Sam exclaimed. "And I'm not telling you not to have people over, just to give me a heads up!"

"Why do you even care so much?" George snapped. 

"I don't! It's just a bit frustrating." Sam frowned.

"Whatever." George huffed, starting to get some of his things together. "I have to get to class anyways." He headed towards the door.

"No you don't." Sam argued. "Your first class is in an hour." 

"Ugh!" George groaned. "Are you just obsessed with me or something? Oh my god, you are, aren't you?" George stepped towards Sam with a frightening expression that Sam couldn't quite read. "You're in love with me, aren't you! That's why you don't want me to have anyone over! You're just some creep in the closet that wants what he can't have!" 

Sam bit his lip, looking down. "T-that's not true." He said softly, his voice wavering slightly. He took a step backwards.

"Why don't you go tell someone who cares, huh?" George snapped, turning his back to Sam. He heard the door open and shut behind him and he felt a knot in his stomach. Why did he say any of that? None of that was how he felt. If anything he was the one that was obsessed with Sam. He should've apologized. He shouldn't have brought home whatever his name was. He should've accepted Sam's offer of going out to dinner. Anything to keep him from his current situation. 

George had fucked up. He didn't even like the guy he brought back to their dorm. He just wanted someone for the night and he had Sam's eyes. However he didn't have any of Sam's other traits, not his hair or his voice or compassion, the guy practically sprinted out of the dorm as soon as he got his clothes on. George couldn't particularly blame him, but still it would've been nice if he stayed for a second. 

George should've known that anything would've been disappointing. He didn't just want sex, although that was a part of it. He didn't just want anyone. He wanted Sam. And with the way he had treated him that was starting to seem less and less likely. Besides Sam wasn't gay. And George knew that. So why was he still so hung up on him? Why couldn't he move on? 

George sighed, lying back on his bed. He was an idiot. He was just a complete lovesick idiot. A lovesick bitter asshole of an idiot. He should apologize to Sam, but he wasn't quite ready to bruise his pride like that yet. Besides he doubted that Sam would even want to hear from him right now. It'd be better to just wait for things to cool down. 

* * *

Sam didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go. Why didn't he just give in and let go of it? He didn't really need George to apologize. He was just being stubborn and ridiculous. And…maybe George was right. Maybe Laf was right. Maybe Sam was obsessed with him in a way that wasn't purely platonic. He just didn't want to think about it anymore. He didn't want to think about it and he didn't want to see George ever again. He wanted to forget that George even existed. 

Sam took the few steps to get to Lafayette's room, knocking on his door. A hungover Hamilton answered the door and grumbled for Lafayette. 

"H-hey Laf…I can't exactly go back to my room right now. Can I hang out here?" Sam asked, sniffling and looking down. 

"Of course." Lafayette nodded. "What's wrong? Is someone still over there?" Lafayette's mind was racing. That wouldn't have made Sam so upset. 

"I uh, don't really want to talk about it right now." Sam shrugged, looking down. 

Lafayette nodded, frowning. "Alright, come in. It'll be alright." He pulled Sam into a side hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so yeah? New chapter, things still happening, read more and leave comments and kudos please and thank  
> Kay hope you enjoy

George had decided that he was going crazy. It had been three days since he last saw Sam and it was driving him crazy. If he saw Sam at all, his roommate refused to even look at him. It was breaking George's heart. He wanted to apologize, but he never got the opportunity anymore. How could he apologize to someone that wasn't around?

George saw Sam leaving one of his classes and jogged to catch up to him. "Sam?" He called after him. "Uh hey Sam." He greeted awkwardly. 

"You don't have to worry." Sam said, avoiding eye contact. "I applied for another roommate. You won't have to deal with me being a buzzkill again." He turned, and started walking away. 

"Sam wait! That's not what I meant!" George exclaimed, jogging to try and keep up with him. 

Lafayette came around the corner and gave George a dirty look, putting a protective arm around Sam's shoulders. 

"Sam, please listen to me!" George exclaimed, following behind them. He was continued to be ignored and he couldn't even blame them. But George needed to tell Sam he was sorry and he'd do so by any means necessary.

* * *

George knocked on the door rapidly. Lafayette opened it. He saw who it was, made a face and slammed the door shut.

"Lafayette, please." George said, knocking on the door again. 

"I don't want to hear it and neither does Sam." Lafayette retorted through the closed door. 

"Fine." George sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But give this to Sam." He slipped an envelope under the door. "It explains why I acted like a jackass." 

"Because you are a jackass?" Lafayette asked, picking up the letter curiously. 

"In short…yeah, I pretty much am." George sighed, walking back to his room. 

Lafayette picked up the letter, deciding it was his duty as Sam's nosy best friend to read over it before he did. He pulled the letter out with ease and unfolded it and…oh. Wow, that changed everything. Now the question was, whether he should pretend he never read it and hand it to Sam, say I told you so, or maybe just hide the letter. 

George had really been a jerk to Sam, and Laf didn't appreciate that. There are many ways to deal with an unrequited crush then to make their life a living hell. But George did seem truly upset and truly sorry. What to do? 

Lafayette's mind raced as he tried to decide on a solution. None of the solutions had a foreseeable happy ending. There really wasn't much he could do besides cross his fingers and hope for the best. Lafayette resealed the envelope and placed it on the floor where George slid if under.. 

Laf hadn't made the decision a moment too soon, as Sam walked in almost immediately after Laf put the letter down. Laf looked up at Sam with wide eyes. "Uh…George left a letter for you." He said, pointing to the envelope. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? How much do you wanna bet it's a restraining order?" He joked half heartedly. Sam was hurting about the situation with George, Lafayette knew it. 

"I doubt it…" Lafayette said, looking away from Sam nervously. 

Sam looked and saw the guilt written all over Laf's face. "What did you do?" He asked with a hint of frustration in his voice. He snatched up the letter, looking at it nervously. It was George's handwriting, so it wasn't something Laf had written to get him out of his room. "Look Laf, if you want me to leave I will, no need to make my ex-roommate write me letters." Sam rolled his eyes. He walked over to the desk and dropped the letter into a trash bin filled to the brim with crumpled up paper and juice boxes. 

"No!" Lafayette exclaimed, leaping towards the trash can and grabbing the letter out of it. "Sam, I love having you here and I think you should read this." He said, shoving the letter into Sam's hands. "I uh…sort of read it, and I think there's some very important information in it." He said quickly, avoiding Sam's expression, positive that it would be some sort of judgmental. 

"You read it?" Sam demanded with a huff. "Well then why don't you just tell me what it says?" He crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Because, I…you wouldn't believe me." Lafayette shook his head. 

Sam sighed, opening the envelope and pulling the letter out. He unfolded it and began to read, his jaw dropping immediately. He felt like he was going to faint, and he clearly looked it to, as Laf grabbed his arm and led him over to sit on his bed. He felt like he was dreaming or maybe having a nightmare. "Is…is this real?" Sam asked with a shaky voice, putting the letter down and closing his eyes. "What do I do?" He asked, extremely confused by the turn of events. 

"You go tell him that you love him back and that you forgive him." Lafayette offered calmly. 

"But I don't-" Sam began to protest before he looked down. "I don't know how I feel."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is kiiiiiinda short, but I thought it best to leave it there rather than continue on and have a super long chapter that comes out later. Anyways yeah, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, and I think this fic might be coming to an end soon so…yeah.

Sam spent days puzzling over what to do about the letter and about George. He really didn't know how he felt about George or any of the events, but he decided that he was tired of sleeping on Laf's floor. It was time for him to go back to his own room. Sam took a deep breath, knocking on the door to his room. 

George answered, eyes widening at the sight of Sam. "Sam are you–what are you doing here?" George asked, looking away, flustered and confused. 

"I'm moving back in." Sam said with a confident nod. 

"So you got my letter." George said, uncharacteristicly nervous. 

"I did." Sam responded simply, walking past George into the room. "I'm gonna be honest with you, I don't know how I feel." He admitted, looking up at George. "You acted immaturely and I don't know how I feel about…this sort of relationship. But I appreciate your apology, and I accept it." 

George let out a sigh of relief, half of his worries gone. "That's al I could have expected." He moved forward and pulled Sam into a hug. "Thank you." 

Sam stiffened, unsure of whether or not to return the embrace and generally just feeling a bit awkward. Before their fight, this level of affection wouldn't be strange, but now everything felt odd. 

George got the hint, clearing his throat and stepping back. "I'm sorry…I guess that's off limits now?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"For now at least, yeah." Sam nodded, looking away from George. "Just until I figure things out…does that make sense?" He asked, meeting George's eyes. 

"It does." George sighed, nodding his head. "I can't blame you for being a bit uncomfortable around me now." 

"That's not it at all!" Sam exclaimed quickly. "I just…don't know how I feel about you. I'm sorry." He said softly. 

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." George insisted. "If anyone should be apologizing it should be me." 

"You already apologized." Sam argued. 

"Not enough." George shook his head. "I could apologize every day for the next ten years and it wouldn't be enough. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." 

"I…thank you." Sam said, his face reddening. "That's, uh, very kind of you." 

"Not really. It's fairly decent of me." George retorted. 

"I suppose so…" Sam said uncertainly. 

"I'm glad you're back." George smiled. 

"I'm glad I'm back too." Sam smiled back, a little less enthusiastically than George. 

* * *

Their encounters were awkward at best and downright unbearable at worst. George seemed to be going out less, which, while Sam appreciated the gesture, it meant he had to face him more often. And subsequently he had to face his feelings for George more often.

Sam's feelings had gone from simple to a maze within mere days and staying with George again wasn't helping. He started dreaming about kissing George so much that he had determined that he knew exactly what it would feel like if, or rather when, it happened. But somehow he was still conflicted. With every dream he had he felt more uncertain of what to do. He always thought he was straight, he never even considered liking boys as an option. And that was a big mindset to change, and it wouldn't be changed with ease. 

He wasn't even sure if he really liked George at all. He liked being around him and they were friends, of course. But the thought occurred to Sam on more than one occasion that maybe these romantic dreams were just his response to someone liking him like that. No one had ever liked him in a romantic way before, at least he never knew if anyone had. How could he tell if he really had these feelings or if he was just making them up to make George happy? He just needed to clear his mind and maybe then he could- 

"Come out with me." George requested, closing the book that Sam had been staring at, not actually reading or retaining anything. 

"Huh?" Sam responded, having barely heard him the first time. 

"You're too stressed. Come out to a party with me." George repeated. 

"I don't know…" Sam said uncertainly, eyes drifting back to his book. 

"Come on, please?" George pleaded. "It's a quieter party, and you can bring Lafayette too! It's not like a date or anything." George promised. 

"Well maybe…" Sam trailed off, biting his lip. He couldn't really find any reason why he absolutely shouldn't go…he could use a break and it would be his first college party. He nodded. "Yeah sure, let me text Laf."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a really short chapter, but I wanted to finish this and I think I ended it pretty nicely as well. Thanks for reading and for all of the comments and kudos!!!

Sam regretted everything. He regretted going to the party with George. He regretted agreeing to have a drink. He regretted letting Lafayette leave them alone. He regretted everything.

Sam spent his morning hiding under his blanket in his dorm room. Everything was confusing and hazy, but Sam knew one thing for sure. He had a crush on George. 

The last night Sam had had several drinks. He ended up sitting beside George, who oddly enough was on his best behavior. He leaned his head on George's shoulder and asked him about how he was so happy and okay with being out. George responded to the best of his ability, but Sam wasn't listening. And then somehow, Sam ended up kissing him, several times. Oh god, Sam had his first kiss when he was drunk. 

But again George was entirely on his best behavior, rejecting Sam's advances and helping him back to their dorm. He even refused Sam's attempt to share a bed for the night. 

Sam couldn't believe himself. He felt ashamed of himself. He had always thought that he would be better than that, but no, he was just another crazy morally loose college kid. 

Sam heard his bed creak slightly as someone sat on the edge of it. "I think we should talk." George said. "Will you come out from under the blanket?" 

"No." Sam mumbled from beneath his blankety fortress. "I'm too embarrassed." 

"Sammy, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." George promised. "You were just a little tipsy and maybe a bit confused…" 

"I don't think I was confused." Sam said, sheepishly peeking his head out of the blanket. "I think I understood more last night than I did before." He said, his voice muffled from beneath the blanket and his eyes being the only thing showing. "George I like you, and I think I have for a long time. I just…I've been afraid and I haven't known what to do." Sam said. "Thinking that you hated me was one of the worst things that happened." 

"I'm so sorry." George said softly. "I didn't want to hurt you. I was just tired and frustrated and I wanted you but I didn't think I'd ever be able to have you. Sam, I think I love you." 

Sam felt his breath catch and tears well up in his eyes. He reached up and cupped George's cheek. He ran his thumb over George's cheek, sitting up and kissing him gently, his first sober kiss. "I think I may love you too."


End file.
